All Alone Again
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: [Squffie][oneshot] Yuffie's thoughts when she realizes that Squall is never coming back again. Warningdeals with death and suicide. Don't read is you aren't happy, trust me.


**All Alone Again**  
By SetsuntaMew  
  
I don't have much to say about this fic. I think I may be depressed or something, ever since FF.net took down Road Trip. So if the mood's a bit sad in this, don't blame me. Blame the depressed idea kitties. They did it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Duh.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the Gizmo Shop in Traverse Town, she still couldn't believe he was gone. She'd never feel his sweet kisses anymore, never hear him call her name again, never see him again. Ever.  
  
There was so much more that could happen in both of their lives. Why'd he have to leave her now? She wanted so much more from her life, and she was sure he did, too.  
  
Everything had been going perfectly, too perfectly. He promised her she'd never be alone, but that was before _they_ came. The unknowns. They killed mercilessly, never sparing anyone.  
  
Why did he have to go and fight them? They could have just stayed safely in the Hotel room, and the unknowns would never have gotten them. The unknowns feared the indoors, so no one would ever leave their homes.  
  
But he still felt guilt over Hollow Bastion, all these years later. So he had to do his duty: protecting Traverse Town. She couldn't convince him to stay safe. No, this was something he had to do.  
  
Something without her, it turned out. After realizing that she would never be able to convince him to not go after the unknowns, she had offered to come and help. He said no. So she had begged. And he had still said no. Nothing she did or said would convince him to allow her to help him.  
  
All went well for a while. It seemed as though the unknowns were finally retreating. But one day the came back with a vengeance. And for once, he was powerless against them. He fought hard, she knew. For she had been watching him from the rooftops, dangerous as it was.  
  
From her perch on the rooftops, she knew how he had died. She had seen it with her own eyes. A single unknown had come up to him, while the others backed away to form a circle around him and the unknown. It had looked like it was saying something to him, or maybe asking something. She hadn't been able to hear. Whatever it was, he had shook his head and it looked as though he had said now.  
  
The second the word left his lips, the unknown had walked right up to him, and raised its arm so it was inches from his throat. And then it slashed.  
  
He fell, dead before he even hit the ground. She couldn't help herself; she screamed. And the unknowns were alerted of her presence. On instinct, she ran, ran and hid back in the Hotel.  
  
As she sat in the room, what just happened began to sink in. He was gone. Forever. After that day, all she would ever do was sit in that room, thinking of the what-ifs that would never change anything. No matter how much her friends begged her to come out, she wouldn't. She was lost to the world, no longer a human being, but a shell of what she had once been.  
  
All her thinking had brought her to where she was today. Squall had promised she would never be alone again, but here she was, sitting on a roof, alone. She stood up, and walked to the edge.  
  
She had to do this now, before she lost her nerve. This had to be done. There was nothing left for her in this world, or any other world, for that matter. Biting back tears, Yuffie had one last thought before she jumped:  
  
'At least now I won't be all alone again.'

* * *

o.O I didn't know I could write something that sad and depressing. It scares me. Oh well. I think it turned out okay, but hey, what do I know, anyway?  
  
I'll probably take this down eventually. It really is too sad for my liking, anyway. I think it comes from listening to a bunch of stuff by Muse, the rain, reading Aeriseph fics (which almost always tend to be depressing), FF.net taking down Road Trip, and my computer breaking. My life's just a bundle of joy at the moment, you know? -sigh- 


End file.
